


Thief

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Lost in Translation [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Zoro is a thief and Sanji is not amused at all.





	Thief

“Motherfucker! Give me that!”

“Easy on the big words, the kids on the first floor will hear you.”

“I don’t fucking care about the brats!”

Zoro was grinning, unable to stop himself. It was so much fun to provoke Sanji. Not to mention his big smile seemed to annoy him even more.

“Give it to me now!”

They were on the couch, Zoro holding his precious booty in his left hand, arm stretched behind him so that Sanji couldn’t reach it. He was now almost lying on him. The situation was precarious. Zoro knew Sanji had longer arms than his. He would soon get the upper hand. He had to react, and quickly.

He pretended to accidentally drop his arm a bit and the artifice worked immediately. A victorious sparkle lit the blue eyes. But he didn’t give him time to finalize his attack. He took advantage of the few seconds where Sanji released his attention to topple backwards and get off the couch going over the armrest. Within moments, he was on his feet and had time to put distance between them before Sanji did finally react.

“Asshole! Come back here right now!”

“Not my fault you're so slow,” he taunted.

An almost bestial growl answered him and Sanji threw himself at him. He managed to dodge a couple of times, slaloming between the furniture, but the apartment was not that big and it was not long before he was cornered. He searched for a way to escape, reviewing his options, but after a few seconds of thinking he realized he had no choice. He charged head first, wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist, and brought him down with him. The carpet cushioned their fall and Zoro didn’t waste a moment to straddle him and try to block his movements.

His legs being the biggest threat, Zoro pinned them with his. His hands trapped his wrists against the floor. He was at his mercy. 

He felt Sanji relax under him, certainly recognizing his defeat. And in the joy of the moment he made the most monumental mistake of the year. He released his pressure, and that was all it took to Sanji to get away, as elusive as an eel.

In turn, he found himself on his back in no time, with Sanji going up along his body nudging and kneeing him a lot on the way . He stretched once again his arm above his head, but he already knew it would be useless.

Sanji's face was now just above his, a smirk on his lips. His hand was only a few inches from his, so Zoro reacts instinctively. He forgot his honor and tried a low blow. He lifted his head and crushed his lips against Sanji’s. At first, Sanji seemed too shocked to understand what was happening, so he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He even added a moan or two for good measure. Sanji finally responded. His hand descended slowly down his arm before landing on his cheek. He then guided his head back to improve the angle and plunged into his mouth with abandon. Zoro immediately forgot their little war, caught at his own game.

His left hand dropped his treasure to be able to touch his man’s body, tangling his fingers in the blonde locks, grazing the naked and soft skin under the half up t-shirt.

Sanji began to gently undulate his hips and a real moan formed in his throat. There was only Sanji to excite him so much with doing so little. 

However, the sensations ceased immediately, as if his vocal reaction had brought his man to reality. Sanji straightened, breathless, his hair tousled and his lips swollen. He was gorgeous.

But then his eyes drifted over his head, and Zoro realized he had spotted the object of their greed, completely forgotten. He felt his own eyes widen and react straight away. He sat back, turned around and grabbed it before Sanji could. He struggled to stand up, followed closely by Sanji. 

“Zoro!”

He didn’t answer and fled in the apartment, chased by Sanji. They made the tour several times without him being caught, before ending up again in the living room.

“Zoro, give it to me!”

His tone was almost pleading and Zoro knew he was getting sick of it.

“Or what ?” he asked, willing to negotiate.

“No sex until Christmas,” he replied tit for tat.

Zoro snorted in disbelief.

“It's in three days, you think I can’t live three days without sex? I'm not you!”

“I can perfectly live three days without sex!” Sanji replied, offended.

“If you say so,” he relented, not convinced.

Sanji then seemed to change his plan of attack. “You don’t even like that, anyway!” 

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t ate even one out of the whole packet!”

“Exactly, so this one is for me. You've stuffed your face with all the others!”

They were now facing each other, unwilling to start a new hand fight, hoping that words would be enough to make the other crack.

At first, Zoro had stolen the last _papillote_ for fun, to get on Sanji’s nerves. He had practically pulled it out of Sanji’s hands, grabbing it in the basket just when he reached out to take it. But their competitive temperament had make the situation escalate and they had come to blows. But now his intention had changed and he really wanted to taste it. He had never eaten a _papillote_ before, assuming he would not like it, but perhaps he was wrong?

Determined, he started to unwrap it, not taking his eyes off Sanji to spy on his reaction. He saw him frown and try to take it from him, but he moved aside just in time. He then threw the shiny paper in his face and disappeared into their bedroom. He was about to put the chocolate in his mouth when a shock propelled him on the mattress. He immediately turned around, ready to defend himself, but Sanji was just lying next to him, seeming to struggle not to smile.

He raised an eyebrow, and the lack of response told him everything there was to know, he had won. He crunched without further ado in the chocolate, aware of his man’s stare on him. He seemed to scrutinize Zoro’s face waiting for a reaction, to determine whether he liked it or not. The taste was rich but not too sweet. It was not so bad after all.

He met Sanji’s gaze and they exchanged a knowing smile. Instead of eating the other half, he offered it to him and received an astonished expression in response.

“Eat it, you seem to like it,” Sanji gently protested.

“I just wanted to taste it,” he confessed.

“I'll buy another packet. Go ahead.”

Zoro hesitated a few seconds, but eventually surrendered and began to put the last half into his mouth. He let it melt slowly on his tongue, enjoying the intense flavor of dark chocolate.

After watching him for a few seconds, Sanji sat up before straddling him. He now looked adoringly at him and Zoro fought hard not to blush. He swallowed with difficulty the rest of his bite, just before his man lean on him and settle once again his lips on his.

The kiss started lasciviously, but then Sanji shoved his tongue in his mouth and the kiss took another color. There was a flavour of chocolate and sweets, with an holiday and special occasion aftertaste, and it really was not unpleasant. He seemed to rediscover Sanji’s taste and he let himself be overwhelmed by the sensations. His hands found his man’s hips and he put pressure on it to make their pelvises touch. He was already out of breath, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Sanji could probably feel it too, their torsos being now pressed tightly against each other.

After what seemed an eternity, Sanji leaned slightly back, their breaths mingling between them. He was smiling tenderly at him. His hair were falling on either side of his face, revealing two beautiful blue eyes. He felt so lucky to have this man just for him. They were perfect for each other, and these little fights and bickering only added spice to their relationship. He didn’t want anything else for Christmas, he had everything he ever wanted in his hands.

Sanji pulled back a little more and tugged on Zoro’s shirt to make him understand that he wanted it off. And between them, they succeeded without difficulty, Zoro taking the opportunity to remove Sanji’s as well. He then laid back against the mattress, his hands immediately finding Sanji’s hips before they slip towards his ass.

“What were you saying about no sex until Christmas?” he remarked, smiling mischievously.

Sanji groaned and leaned over him.      

“Don’t complain, it's Christmas early.”

He then reclaim his mouth and all thoughts other than Sanji left his mind. At that moment he was the happiest man in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on the tumblr @otpprompts: "Imagine your OTP play fighting to get the last piece of candy/other sweet food in the house.".


End file.
